


Say Something

by Pearlofnight



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Gen, episode 118 spoiler, thought, universe 6 - Freeform, universe 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: (Attention: spoiler about 118 )





	Say Something

Say something ..." I address this prayer aloud with the hope that someone will accept my pray.  
I want Whis to tell me "Lord Beerus, wake up! He must fulfill his duty as God of Destruction "and with the scent of a good breakfast.  
I want to hear my brother's voice tell me with his usual tone of challenge "The Earth's Ramen of the Universe 6 is much better than the Earth of the Universe 7" and fight with him while Vados and Whis shake their heads, by now resigned to our childlike behavior.  
I want to hear the screams of Goku and Vegeta as they train and interrupt my nap and after their apologies, while I try to disintegrate them.  
I want to hear Bulma scold me or offer me some new Earth delicacy.  
Anything that makes me understand that this is just a bad nightmare from which I'm about to wake up and I know that my brother is alive.  
And above all, I want someone to tell me that I can cry and cry for my brother's death, even though I am a God of Destruction and my Universe is still in danger. I want to cry, scream and destroy everything to appease the pain I have inside right now.  
And yet I remain motionless, cold and composed, like a statue of a god, unable to try or say anything. Perhaps that " say something" was also aimed at myself and my inability to show my feelings before everyone and my duty as God.


End file.
